Fantasmas en el tiempo
by oO-Alex-chan-Oo
Summary: Las cosas nunca salen como pensamos, pero el pasado siempre se puede arreglar y Sasuke lo descubre cuando su mejor amigo vuelve en forma de fantasma para hacerle vivir su historia de amor. Yaoi: Sasusai, Narusai y Sasunaru, posible trio entre estos tres.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Naruto no es mío, y sus personajes tampoco, y todas esas cosas

Este fic es yaoi, slash, chico-chico. Si no te gustan estas cosas siempre puedes seguir buscando, pero no seas masoquista.

OoOoOoOoOo

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había cumplido los 25 años, y si tuviera que elegir una palabra para definir su vida esa sería "extraña".

Su infancia fue un caos: cuando pudo ser feliz siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano, y cuando la tragedia se cebó con él, el odio pareció ser su único consuelo y su medio para seguir adelante.

La muerte de sus padres la recordaba ahora como si fuera una película antigua, con algunas escenas borradas por el paso del tiempo y la excesiva acumulación de polvo en la cinta. Principalmente recordaba el dolor de la pérdida, no sólo la pérdida de sus padres sino también el dolor de perder en cierta manera su niñez. Esta tragedia marcó un punto de inflexión en su vida; si hasta entonces lo que quería por encima de todo era el reconocimiento de sus padres, ahora sólo buscaba la venganza.

Naruto y Sakura habían sido una constante más en su vida hasta que su deseo de venganza creció tanto que dejó de pensar en el futuro y sólo se concentró en el presente, que únicamente consistía en matar a Itachi. Aunque muchos pudieran creer lo contrario, no se arrepentía de haber traicionado a todos por conseguir el poder necesario para sus propósitos: su vida era su vida y él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, aunque eso significara poner en peligro a la gente a la que supuestamente debería querer. No le importaba arriesgarlo todo y por eso se marchó, con dudas, sí, pero se marchó con Orochimaru y al poco tiempo las dudas desaparecieron.

Durante estos años tuvo varios reencuentros con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo; algunos de estos reencuentros pudieron acabar en tragedia, sin embargo otros, la menor de la veces, casi consiguieron que cediera a su venganza y volviera con ellos.

_Casi._

No le molestaba en absoluto que sus ex compañeros hubieran rehecho su vida sin él, pero lo que en verdad le molestó fue su presencia. La odiosa presencia de lo que era una mala copia de él mismo: su sustituto, Sai.

Lo suyo había sido un odio a primera vista. No lo conocía para nada, pero desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru supo que le desagradaba. Saber que además era su sustituto sólo incrementó ese odio sin fundamento que le tenía. Pudo haberle matado aquel día y de lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haberlo hecho.

Pronto el odio por Sai también cayó en el olvido ya que lo verdaderamente importante era Itachi, no un chiquillo sin interés alguno.

La última vez que lo vio ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero pudo reconocer su presencia al instante. Junto a él estaban Naruto y Sakura, mucho más mayores y más fuertes. De eso hacía apenas tres meses. Ese día volvió a marcar su vida: fue el día en que por fin pudo completar su venganza.

La batalla fue rápida e intensa y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, no habría podido matar a Itachi sin ayuda de esos tres. Si sus antiguos amigos o su sustituto habían muerto durante la batalla era algo que no le importó entonces y, aunque ahora le producía cierta intriga, no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Ver el cadáver inerte y destrozado de su hermano le provocó una fascinación cruel y morbosa. Después de tanto tiempo por fin se sentía en paz consigo mismo, demasiado en paz como para preocuparse de su alrededor y de las personas que le habían ayudado.

Recordaba a Sakura pidiéndole que volviera con ellos, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si esas palabras las había oído en realidad o si sólo habían sido un sueño posterior. Por primera vez desde que se había marchado de Konoha se sentía un extraño y sin un lugar al que ir. Pensó que todas sus pesadillas acabarían cuando matara a Itachi y se equivocó. Antes su propósito era la venganza y ahora que lo había conseguido ya no le quedaba nada.

"Nada" era una palabra muy dura cuando de repente ves que es lo único que tienes en tu vida.

No podía volver a Konoha, no sólo por el posible miedo a no ser admitido, sino también porque allí no había nadie que le apreciara ya. No se creía con el derecho a que alguien quisiera que volviera y le perdonara. Su orgullo a volver con la cabeza gacha o su miedo a no ser aceptado, no sabía muy bien cual de las dos cosas, habían impedido cualquier intento de regreso a Konoha.

Se estableció en el primer pueblo en el que paró y allí había estado desde que Itachi murió. No era un ninja y ya no luchaba contra nadie, pero sin embargo la gente de los alrededores le temían, aunque no se lo dijeran directamente. Notaba que le temían en la forma en que las madres escondían disimuladamente a sus hijos cuando él pasaba cerca o en las miradas de recelo cuando entraba en una tienda. Era odioso sentirse temido, pero no era nada comparado con el sentirse solo.

Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que su destino después de matar a Itachi era convertirse en un paria social se habría echado a reír.

Tumbado en la cama de su pequeño apartamento le sorprendió que llamaran a su puerta cuando él no había tenido ninguna visita en todo el tiempo en que llevaba en ese pueblo perdido. Al abrir la puerta se quedó mudo, allí estaba su antiguo compañero Naruto, que no esperó a que le invitara a pasar para entrar a su casa.

Era una situación demasiado surreal para ser verdad. Él había dejado su vida de ninja desde que mató a Itachi y nadie sabía que estaba allí; era imposible que Naruto pudiera haberle encontrado aunque hubiera removido cielo y tierra porque todo rastro del Sasuke que todos conocían se había perdido tres mese atrás.

Su antiguo compañero estaba mucho más alto de cómo lo recordaba cuando eran pequeños, aunque ciertamente seguía siendo un poquito más bajo que él, apenas unos centímetros, pero le satisfacía en cierta manera ser más alto que Naruto. Sus ojos le miraban con una tranquilidad extraña, no había en ellos ni reproche ni enfado, pero tampoco estaban en ellos el brillo que los hacían inconfundibles cuando eran niños.

- Te he extrañado mucho- dijo sin esperar a que contestara algo.

No sabía que decir. Nunca se había preparado para una situación como esta y ahora su cabeza parecía estar demasiado confundida como para contestar algo lógico.

- Yo… yo también te he extrañado.

Al fin lo había dicho. Esas simples palabras le habían quitado un peso de encima y se sentía mucho más tranquilo; no era el mismo tipo de tranquilidad que cuando mató a su hermano, era una sensación que no sabía definir pero que, definitivamente, le gustaba.

Naruto empezó a fisgar por su apartamento y él le siguió dejando que entrara y saliera por las habitaciones a su antojo y sin decirle nada. No había mucho que ver, era una casa pequeña y algo descuidada, bastante parecida a la que tenía Naruto cuando vivía en Konoha. No tardó mucho en terminar su pequeña visita turística e hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando volvió a mirarle.

- No deberías vivir en un sitio así- empezó a explicar gesticulando con cierto desdén al referirse a su apartamento- esto esta bien cuando eres un crío y no puedes permitirte algo mejor, pero con esta edad las cosas ya no pueden ser provisionales, no debes estar escondido aquí para siempre.

¿Cuándo había madurado Naruto y él no se había enterado? Se supone que él había sido el serio del grupo y allí estaba Naruto, dándole un sermón sobre cómo y dónde debería vivir, y lo peor era saber que en el fondo tenía razón.

Por unos segundos quiso pedirle perdón por todo: por haberles traicionado y dejarles solos a él y a Sakura, por no haber aceptado su ayuda cuando sabía que ellos habrían hecho cualquier cosa por él, por haberle hecho daño… eran tantas las cosas por las que le quería pedir perdón que no sabía por donde empezar. También quiso pedirle regresar con él y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado; era algo injusto, lo sabía, pero era lo único que de verdad quería.

Sin embargo no pudo decir todo lo que habría querido por el repentino estruendo que se oyó desde la calle. Giró un momento la cabeza para intentar distinguir algo entre la ventana y al volver al mirar al frente Naruto se había acercado tanto a él que podía jurar que sus frentes se tocaban. Era una sensación muy extraña tenerlo tan cerca, pero no le desagradaba.

- Prométeme que volverás a Konoha y que serás feliz… que le ayudarás a ser feliz.

No sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando y no fue capaz de intentar descifrar sus palabras porque unos suaves labios sellaron los suyos. El beso de Naruto era algo que le había pillado totalmente de improviso y su primera reacción instintiva fue intentar retirarse, pero su compañero lo sostuvo el tiempo suficiente hasta que finalmente él también correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron eran miles las preguntas que quería hacerle, pero Naruto fue más rápido en hablar.

- Prométeme que serás feliz y que le ayudarás a ser feliz.

- No sé de que me hablas- contestó con total sinceridad.

Unos golpes fuertes contra la puerta parecieron enfadar a Naruto, que quería una respuesta rápida.

- ¡Prométemelo!- pidió demandante acercando aún más sus cuerpos. Fuera de la casa los golpes no cesaban y eran cada vez más insistentes.

- Te lo prometo

No sabía que acababa de prometer pero le dio igual, porque la cara del rubio pareció relajarse y tuvo la sensación de que ahora se veía distinto, como si no fuera enteramente real.

- Supongo que ahora si puedo irme en paz- le dio otro pequeño beso- ser felices, los dos.

Lo que sucedió después nunca lo olvidaría; la puerta terminó por romperse con gran estruendo ante la fuerza de los golpes y entró el chico que odiaba hace algunos años, ahora convertido en un hombre de la misma edad que él. Sai le miraba con repugnancia y el mismo odio con el que él miró alguna vez a su hermano.

Nada más entrar se lanzó contra él, quería matarlo.

- ¡Está muerto, por tu culpa él está muerto!- le gritó con rabia y desesperación mientras le intentaba golpear y él esquivaba los golpes- ¡Te juro que lo pagarás con tu vida!

Sakura al entrar al apartamento a través de los escombros de la destrozada puerta y ver el espectáculo de Sai y de Sasuke intentando matarse corrió a detenerlos. Agarró a Sai por los hombros y consiguió que parara de atacar a su antiguo compañero a pesar de que aún se retorcía e intentaba librarse del agarre de sus brazos.

- Por favor Sai ¡para!- suplicaba la chica- sabes que él no quería que ocurriera esto. Tranquilízate, por favor, él no quería todo esto.

Sai pareció reaccionar ante estas palabras porque se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a sollozar bajito. Sakura se agachó con él y empezó a abrazarlo maternalmente, mientras a duras penas ella aguantaba sus lágrimas.

- Está muerto, le quería y ahora está muerto- repetía Sai como una letanía abrazado a la chica, con pequeñas lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos.

- Shh, todo estará bien- intentaba calmarlo mientras lo mecía suavemente en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño- todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

Sakura le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado, y al pestañear dos lágrimas recorrieron su cara para perderse en su cuello. Su mirada tenía un rastro de desprecio al igual que la de Sai.

- Naruto murió hace cuatro días- dijo con frialdad- nos pidió antes de morir que te trajéramos de vuelta a Konoha y eso es lo que haremos.

Naruto…

Muerto.

Eso era simplemente imposible ¡Naruto estaba en su casa!, es más ¡Acababa de besarle! Miró a su alrededor con desesperación y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, aparte de Sakura y Sai no había rastro de ninguna otra persona en la habitación. Llevó sus manos inconscientemente a su boca e incluso pudo apreciar nuevamente el sabor de los labios de Naruto ¡era imposible que no hubiese sido real!

_- Supongo que ahora si puedo irme en paz. Ser felices, los dos._

Esa frase llegó a su mente como un balde de agua fría. No podía ser verdad, Naruto no podía estar muerto, todo tenía que ser una horrible broma. Iba a increparles que bromearan con un asunto como ese, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sai supo que no estaban mintiendo.

Naruto estaba muerto.

Se dejó caer de rodillas atónito. No pudo evitar unas lágrimas traicioneras.

Naruto estaba muerto.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Acabo de matar a Naruto... no tengo perdón, pero es que esta historia no pensaba subirla, estaba hecha por mí y para mí, vamos, que sólo he escrito lo que yo quería leer; en ese aspecto es bastante personal. Lo de un posible trío es porque la idea que tenía en mente era hacer un trio, pero como justo cuando empecé a escribirla fue la famosísima escena Sasusai del manga, pensé en dejar la historia sólo como un Sasusai, pero a medida que la escribía no se me quitaba la ida del trío y ahora no sé que hacer. Tanto dejar sólo el sasusai o hacer el trio es posible por el ritmo de la historia (ya tengo escrito otros dos capítulos), pero me gustaría saber la opinión de los demás. Con eso os podéis preguntar ¿está Naruto tan muerto como aparenta?  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tan raro. _


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Naruto y el resto de personajes no son míos y tampoco gano nada con ellos.

Esta historia es yaoi, slash, chicoxchico... si no te gustan estos temas busca una historia que te guste. El poema que aparece son estrofas sueltas de _Elegía- Miguel Hernández_, uno de los más tristes que he leído nunca, pero muy recomendable de leer.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Konoha todos prefirieron ignorarle. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto ni dejó entrever que le importara que no le hicieran caso. No sabía nada de cómo había muerto Naruto y tampoco quiso preguntarlo; las miradas de reproche que Sai le lanzaba eran una advertencia más que suficiente para saber que no era bueno hablar sobre el tema.

Porque si bien Sai apenas le miraba y cuando lo hacía era para expresar su disgusto, él si que había dedicado parte de su tiempo a observar al "nuevo". Lo miraba con el mayor disimulo posible, aunque alguna vez si que le había pillado en su acto de espionaje.

Y es que Sai tenía algo extraño que no conseguía identificar, pero que le producía curiosidad. Tal vez fuera el aura de tristeza que le rodeaba y que le recordaba a él mismo de pequeño después de que sus padres murieran. Era increíble que hasta en una cosa como esa siguiera siendo como un calco, sin apenas diferencias, de su persona.

Al llegar a la villa no hubo bienvenidas y los guardias de seguridad le miraron desconfiados, sin querer dejarle pasar hasta que Sakura intercedió por él. La aldea no había cambiado mucho, los que habían cambiado eran sus habitantes. La primera muestra del cambio fueron los cuchicheos por allí donde pasara. La gente, aburrida de su rutina diaria, encontraba interesantísimo murmurar, e incluso inventar historia, sobre la vuelta de un ninja exiliado después del fallecimiento de uno de los ninjas más queridos.

Una corta entrevista con Tsunade y un "puedes vivir aquí pero ya no serás un ninja" fue lo único que obtuvo antes de que se viera solo en Konoha. Sai y Sakura se marcharon sin despedirse en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad y él, dejando que sus pasos le guiaran, llegó hasta la antigua casa familiar donde habían comenzado todas sus desgracias.

La casa grande y vieja, muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, necesitaba arreglos con urgencia. Las paredes, que una vez fueron blancas, ahora estaban grises, sucias y apagadas. El cemento de la acera había cedido terreno a algunas plantas silvestres y estaba agrietado. Varias ventanas estaban también rotas y al asomarse por ellas pudo distinguir las piedras que habían provocado tal desastre.

Su madre, cuando todavía era muy pequeño, había escondido para él una llave de la casa en un pequeño hueco de la pared tapado por una piedra. Una vez olvidó coger la llave antes de salir de casa y al volver y no haber nadie dentro le tocó esperar fuera durante varias horas hasta que su hermano regresó. Su padre se había enfadado y le tachó de irresponsable; su madre, más comprensible, había ideado ese método para que no le volviera a pasar. Era su "pequeño secreto", como ella solía decir, algo que sólo ellos dos sabían.

Puede que fuera una tontería pensar que todavía estaba esa llave escondida en la pared, pero no perdía nada por buscarla. Intentó recordar el lugar exacto donde estaba el hueco, pero al ser incapaz de acordarse empezó a palpar la pared para intentar encontrarlo. Tras unos minutos por fin dio en el blanco. Retiró la piedra y ¡bingo! Allí estaba la pequeña llave plateada que le trajo un montón de recuerdos sobre su infancia.

El interior de la casa estaba tan ruinoso como el exterior, quizá hasta en peores condiciones. El polvo podía distinguirse con facilidad en el aire y formaba una gruesa capa en la superficie de los muebles. Habían pasado muchos años desde que alguien volviera a entrar en esa vieja casa.

Demasiados años.

Retiró el polvo de una silla con su mano y se sentó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido. En apenas unos días había pasado de vivir una vida semidesconocida huyendo del pasado, a regresar a su antiguo hogar después de saber que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y aún así le había visto y le había besado. Sumido en sus pensamientos no apartó la vista del suelo hasta que empezó a apoderarse de él el sentimiento de no estar solo. Un pequeño ruido terminó de alertarlo y sus dedos se deslizaron ágiles en el aro de un kunai guardado en su ropa, dispuesto a atacar a cualquier amenaza. Al levantar la vista lo que vio le dejó en shock y lanzó el kunai de forma instintiva. El silbido del arma cortando el aire atravesó la figura frente a él y se incrustó en la pared.

- No esperaba tener un gran recibimiento, pero tampoco me imaginaba que trataras tan mal a tus invitados, Sasuke. Espera… ¿puedes verme?

Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces sin que lograra decir nada. Era simplemente imposible que lo que veía fuera real, definitivamente tendría que ir despidiéndose de su cordura porque le tenía que quedar poca.

- T-tú… tú no estás aquí ¡Estás muerto!

Naruto se encogió de hombros restando importancia a los hechos y se apoyó contra un mueble.

- No estoy loco y no estás aquí.

Tal vez si lo repetía las veces suficientes abriría los ojos y no vería a su amigo muerto delante de él.

- Por mucho que lo digas no voy a irme.

- ¡Tú Estás Muerto!

- Supongo, eso explicaría porqué ya no duele- comentó pensativo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

Si había perdido la razón no le quedaba otra que abrazar a su locura. Hablar con un fantasma nunca había sido algo que entrara en sus planes, pero la situación le sobrepasaba.

- No estoy seguro, lo que si sé es que tú eres el único que puedes verme.

Y se quedó callado sin importarle la cantidad de dudas que su presencia le producía. Si era real o no ya no era una cuestión tan importante. Era una oportunidad para hablar de todo y poder redimirse de lo que no hizo cuando todavía estaba vivo. Podría ser un juego de su mente, pero lo sentía tan real que daba miedo.

Su conversación, nerviosa y asustada, pronto giró hacia la muerte. El porqué le había besado, la reacción de Sai y todas las demás cosas quedaron en un segundo plano.

- ¿Cómo es?

- ¿Cómo es qué?

- Ya sabes, estar muerto.

Arrugó las cejas antes de contestar nada y se tomó su tiempo para pensárselo.

- Hay veces que es como estar vivo, pero no tienes hambre ni sueño… simplemente no sientes nada. Otras veces parece que te has quedado atrapado en el tiempo y aunque intentas avanzar no eres capaz de salir… No es tan malo, si es lo que quieres que te diga, pero sé que no puedo quedarme aquí eternamente, hay que ir hacia la luz.

- ¿La luz¿Es real?

- No lo sé, por eso la estoy buscando. Creí que si me despedía de ti podría encontrarla, podría avanzar, pero aún no la he visto.

Seguro que hablar sobre la muerte con un muerto sería un tema tabú si se dieran más casos. La luz era "eso" de lo que la gente con experiencias cercanas a la muerte hablaba, pero él siempre había mantenido la teoría de que el cuerpo humano en dolores extremos genera endorfinas que actúan como una droga, y estando drogado uno podía ver cualquier cosa, desde luces hasta cualquier otra chorrada, eran sólo una ilusión. Aunque si lo pensaba bien otra de sus teorías es que los muertos no volvían para hablar contigo.

Naruto cerró los ojos como percibiendo algo que él no podía ver. Los abrió de golpe enfadado y un jarrón se partió en pedazos, sobresaltándolo.

- Tengo que aprender a controlarlo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y Sasuke se extrañó de que a pesar del paso del tiempo y a pesar de que está muerto siga actuando igual que cuando eran niños. De repente su mirada se volvió más seria y deja de rascarse.

- Te recuerdo que me lo prometiste. Tengo que irme ahora, él me necesita más que tú.

- ¿Vas a volver?

No contesta pero algo le dice que lo hará, que si es la única persona que puede verle volverá con él.

- Vendré cuando él esté bien. Ven a verme y allí estaré.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La lluvia le sorprendió en su visita al cementerio. Desde la muerte de Naruto pasaba las horas muertas allí, leyendo las letras de la lápida con la esperanza de que la próxima vez que las leyera mostrarían un nombre diferente. Sólo quería morirse para volver a estar con él.

_No hay extensión más grande que mi herida,_

_lloro mi desventura y sus conjuntos_

_y siento más tu muerte que mi vida_

Las gotas de la lluvia mojaban su pelo y se escurrían por su cara mezclándose con sus lágrimas, si es que le quedaba alguna. Empezaba a notar también la tierra húmeda bajo sus manos y pasó por su cabeza la idea de escarbar la tierra hasta llegar al ataúd. Cualquier cosa estaba permitida si con eso podía volver a verle aunque sólo fuera unos segundos.

_Quiero minar la tierra hasta encontrarte_

_y besarte la noble calavera_

_y desamordazarte y regresarte_

Sabía que Naruto se hubiese molestado por la forma en que se lanzó contra Sasuke, pero es que si no fuera por su petición de traerlo de vuelta jamás hubiera ido por él, porque él era la causa de su desgracia y sólo merecía sufrimiento.

Le culpaba, por supuesto que le culpaba ¿Cuántas veces Naruto había estado a punto de morir por su causa? Hasta que finalmente llegó el día que pasó. Nunca le perdonaría.

_No perdono a la muerte enamorada_

_no perdono a la vida desatenta,_

_no perdono a la tierra ni a la nada._

Él no conocía las emociones humanas, pero Naruto las conocía por él y se las enseñó. Como el maestro que enseña a su alumno desde lo más fácil hasta lo más complicado, le hizo identificar la alegría, la tristeza, el amor… y ahora que se había ido le enseñaba el dolor, un dolor tan intenso que supo que podría matarle. Le quería tanto que no era posible una vida sin él. No importaba si estaba en un lugar mejor o todas esas chorradas que te contaban cuando se moría alguien cerca; sólo le quería a su lado y poder retenerlo para siempre.

_Tu corazón, ya terciopelo ajado,_

_llama a un campo de almendras espumosas_

_mi avariciosa voz de enamorado._

Una figura oscura se le acerca y la ignora deliberadamente. Ya no quiere más compasión de nadie y menos de él, quiere estar a solas con su dolor y esperar a que le consuma. Está a su lado y él sigue sin apartar la vista de la tumba.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a hablar con Naruto.

Y por primera vez le mira.

_A las aladas almas de las rosas_

_Del almendro de nata te requiero,_

_Que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas,_

_Compañero del alma, compañero._

OoOoOoOoOoO_  
_

_- Vendré cuando él esté bien. Ven a verme y allí estaré._

Esa frase no tenía ningún sentido, al menos no para él y no en ese momento en el que parte de su inconsciente intentaba autoconvencerse de que su encuentro con Naruto, o más bien con su fantasma, no era más que una ilusión o una pesadilla, según se mire.

No tenía sentido pretender que no había pasado porque ese encuentro martilleaba en su cabeza amenazando con partirla si negaba los hechos, pero le daba miedo, o le producía tristeza, o todo un torrente de sentimientos a la vez que se confundían en su mente haciendo que fuera imposible distinguir unos de otros.

El susto inicial dio paso a la intriga por saber cómo había muerto Naruto, ya que por la sorpresa de verlo –como si uno viera un fantasma todos los días, se dijo- ni siquiera recordaba que el motivo de su vuelta a Konoha era precisamente su fallecimiento.

Meditando en esa frase le llegó una idea repentina y comprendió que ahora sólo había un lugar donde podía estar Naruto.

Sólo hay un lugar donde descansan los muertos por siempre.

En su camino al cementerio iba golpeando insistentemente una piedrecilla con la intención de no pensar en nada. "Las mejores ideas vienen solas" pensó; un discurso improvisado mostraba más sentimientos que algo pensado, y eso es lo que él quería hacer. Por primera vez en su vida quería que fueran sus sentimientos y la espontaneidad los que le guiaran, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en su venganza.

Desde la verja roñosa y oxidada del cementerio, a través de sus altos barrotes terminados en punta, podía distinguir a Sai frente a una tumba.

_Su tumba. _

Próximo a él estaba Naruto, invisible para los ojos de Sai, pero no para los suyos. Intentaba de forma desesperada comunicarse con él, pero todos sus intentos resultaban en vano.

A pesar de la lluvia supo que Sai temblaba, no sabía si por el frío de la lluvia que caía o si era por el dolor. Naruto le hizo prometer que tenía que ayudar a alguien y ahora sabía quien era.

Se acercó un poco y se detuvo enseguida, temeroso y sin saber que hacer. Los ojos de Sai estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado mucho en poco tiempo. No despegaba la vista de la lápida ni siquiera para mirarlo a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la piedra como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

Naruto le vio y aunque estaba lejos en un segundo apareció a su lado, como si hubiera surgido de la nada.

- Haz que se vaya- no dejaba de mirar a Sai con preocupación- ya pasó demasiado tiempo velando a un moribundo para que ahora siga haciéndolo en mi tumba. Él merece ser feliz, no consumirse aquí por mi culpa.

- Yo- intentó tocar a Naruto, pero su mano atravesó la carne traspasándola, igual que si aún siguiera tocando el aire- … haré lo que pueda.

Y se resignó al comprender que ese no era el momento para seguir hablando con su compañero, o con su fantasma o como quieras llamarlo; no cuando era incapaz de tocarlo aunque lo viera y menos aún con un Sai todavía medio lloroso tan cerca.

Con pasos cortos, intentando retrasar el inevitable encuentro, llegó hasta Sai, que no se inmutó pese a tenerlo a su lado. Su vista se dirigió sola hacia la lápida bajo la cual descansaba el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a hablar con Naruto.

Frío, brusco y conciso. Demasiado precipitado para su gusto, pero al menos consiguió llamar la atención de Sai, que le miró como si estuviera loco, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, pero después cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes sin contener el enfado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de una cosa así?- gritó con furia- él verdaderamente te quería, a un idiota como tú, y fue lo suficientemente idiota como para morir por ti. Deberías ser tú el que está muerto.

Sasuke suspiró y no dijo nada, lo que irritó aún más a Sai, que no pudo contener más su furia y le atacó sin pensar y precipitadamente, por lo que le fue fácil esquivar el ataque.

Admitía que estaba en deuda con Naruto, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que tener ninguna consideración con Sai y en el siguiente intento de ataque no sólo lo esquivo, sino que también le respondió con un golpe en la cara que lo mandó directo al suelo, con el pómulo enrojecido por el puñetazo. Había odiado a ese chico la primera vez que lo vio y aunque el sentimiento se había atenuado no desapareció por completo.

- ¡No le hagas daño!

Naruto no parecía muy contento de que le hubiera pegado, pero no pudo pararse a discutir que sólo se había defendido porque Sai intentó atacarle nuevamente con un kunai en la mano.

- Dile que le vi llorar- ordenó Naruto al comprobar que sus intentos por detener la pelea eran en vano.

- Dice que te vio llorar

- No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando

Y él tampoco lo sabía, pero eso era lo que le había dicho Naruto. No pudo esquivar un certero ataque y el kunai logró desgarrar parte de su ropa y hacerle una pequeña herida muy superficial en el brazo que escocía.

- Dile que en el hospital, cuando le dijeron que ya no podían hacer nada por mí, le vi llorar porque no estaba sedado.

- Dice que te vio llorar en el hospital- dijo intentando hacerse oír a través de los golpes- que cuando te dijeron que ya no podían hacer nada por él te vio llorar porque no estaba sedado como tú pensabas.

El ataque cesó, aunque todavía se agarraban por los hombros. Sai parecía aterrado y le miraba consternado.

- Tú no puedes saber eso. Nadie puede.

- Dile que no le culpo, que no me importó que llorara.

Miró hacia Naruto y Sai hizo lo mismo, pero al no ver nada volvió a dirigir su vista a Sasuke, contrariado.

- Dice que no te culpa por llorar, que no le importó que lo hicieras.

- Tú no lo entiendes, verdad Sasuke. Yo tenía que ser fuerte por él… por los dos, no debía derrumbarme. No podía- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- y si me vio llorar entonces yo le fallé. Me pidió que fuese fuerte y no pude.

Supo que Sai no podría aguantar más su peso y le sujetó antes de que cayera. Sus brazos colgaban sin vida y le rozaban la cadera, provocándole cierto cosquilleo agradable. Le notaba temblar entre sus brazos, hipando de vez en cuando por aguantar el llanto.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir el momento exacto en que los brazos de Sai pasaron a rodear el cuello de Sasuke y escondió su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y los hombros, buscando protección mientras Sasuke le susurraba palabras de consuelo en el oído y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

- Dile que quiero que rehaga su vida, que se enamore de nuevo y que sea feliz.

Seguro que no era su intención, pero al hablar Naruto había estropeado ese momento extraño y casi mágico que se había formado entre él y Sai, que cada vez parecía más relajado entre sus brazos. Mantuvo el abrazo y no dijo nada durante unos segundos, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sai en contraste con la lluvia, fría y húmeda.

Al final le soltó.

- Dice que rehagas tu vida, que te enamores y seas feliz- no apartó la vista del suelo mientras se lo decía. Era raro, pero le molestaba decírselo y por eso no quiso mirarle a los ojos.

- Tú… – se mordió labio inferior antes de continuar- eres un mentiroso. Ni siquiera debí haberte escuchado.

Y salió corriendo dejándolo solo, mojado por la lluvia y hastiado del cementerio. Naruto, a su lado, le rozó en la mano y pudo sentirlo, aunque cuando él intentó tocarlo no fue capaz.

- Al menos se ha ido del cementerio- comentó derrotado- ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Naruto suspiró y al igual que Sai se marchó.

Ahora si que estaba únicamente rodeado por la muerte; sólo había tumbas y lápidas por allá donde mirara.

No tardó en irse él también.

OoOoOoOo

Triste? Espero que al menos un poco, es la primera vez que intento escribir algo así.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo hayan leído, especialmente a los que han dejado reviews. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo

Eri : No te creas, a mi también me dio pena matar a Naruto, pero me da aún más pena Sa pobrecito Espero que ye haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer

MirchuS: Me alegro de que te guste la historia y que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Digamos que Naruto está más muerto que vivo pero no muerto del todo... paranoias mías, la única loca aquí soy yo. Gracias por leer!!!

Kikimaru: eso de matar a Naruto... ays, que mala soy, me dio pena hacerlo porque en un principio iba a estar vivo y coleando, pero surgió y... ya sé que no tengo escusa, pero oye, está lo suficientemente medio-vivo para acercarse a Sasuke XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por leer

Phoenix: Pues corre el rumor de que a Naruto nos lo matan en la 3ª peli... mejor no pensemos en eso. Un Sasusai es una pareja muy rara, por eso me animé a escribirlo, hay que contribuir a la variedad de las parejas yaoi de Naruto! Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia


End file.
